monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 27: Tiger's Battle with Destiny
Tiger's Battle with Destiny is the first episode of Season 2 and the twenty-seventh overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. However, with the plot written the way that it is, it may have been intended to be the season finale of Season 1. It aired in Japan on October 23, 1999. Synopsis Gray Wolf challenges his brother, Tiger of the Wind, to a one-to-one duel to settle things. Who will be the victor? Full Recap Tiger has some flashbacks of his brother, Gray Wolf, before he was turned evil by Moo. Then, Gray Wolf challenges Tiger to a one-on-one battle to the death at a snowy area. Once Tiger arrives, Gray Wolf asks Tiger to turn evil and work for Moo, but he refuses. Tiger and Gray Wolf fight, while the other Searchers fight his pack of Cabalos. The two brothers seem evenly matched, but this changes when they agree to fight with their claws, and Gray Wolf instead whips Tiger in the eyes with his tail, blinding him (a move taught to him by Tiger!). From here, Gray Wolf has the upper hand, but as he moves in for the kill, Tiger senses the vibrations and stabs Tiger's baddie crest with his horn, shattering it, and Gray Wolf falls. The Cabalos all run away. Tiger and Gray Wolf reconcile before Gray Wolf becomes a lost disc. While the others handle the pack of Cabalos, Tiger and Gray Wolf fight one on one. Both of them use their tornado attacks and jump at each other. Then they both use their ice beams, which collide and break into pieces of ice. The two of them jump up onto the ice hill, fighting on the way up. So far they’re tied. They agree to use their claws and see who’s stronger, but as they jump at each other, Gray Wolf whips Tiger in the eyes with his tail, blinding him. Genki says that’s not fair, but Tiger says he taught Gray Wolf that move! Gray Wolf gives Tiger one more chance to turn evil. Tiger refuses, and Gray Wolf hits him with his ice beam and knocks him down. He hits him again with the ice beam and Genki runs over to Tiger. Gray Wolf tells Genki to move so he can finish him. The others run toward them but the Cabalos stand in their way. Gray Wolf runs at Tiger, but he can sense his vibrations, and gets up and runs past Genki and stabs Gray Wolf in the throat with his horn. Gray Wolf’s baddie crest shatters and Gray Wolf falls. The Cabalos run. Though mortally wounded, Gray Wolf is no longer evil, and Tiger tells him he wanted to win him back from Moo. Tiger and Gray Wolf remember the flashbacks where Tiger gets Gray Wolf’s food back from some bullies, and where Tiger gave Gray Wolf back the meat saying he wasn’t very hungry. Then Gray Wolf turns to a Lost Disc. Moo finds his original body, encased in ice. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Gray Wolf (Anime) *Cabalos Troops *Master Moo *Captain Weed *Pixie (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Gray Wolf *Cabalos *Moo *Weed *Pixie Trivia *FOX did not air this episode in the US, most likely because of the violent image of Tiger stabbing Gray Wolf in the throat (though it was only the baddie crest that was damaged). Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2